Forever Kattang
by CuriousDarkAdventurer
Summary: Picks up from the cartoon series last episode. Aang defeated the Firelord and starts his new relationship with Katara. (LEMON) Focuses mostly on Aang and Katara. Any reviews are welcome! PS: There is a love triangle in the first few chapters. :)
1. Chapter 1

Forever Kataang

I own nothing.

Aang wanted time to freeze. This was perfect, him holding the love of his life in his arms and kissing her sweet lips. Now that the war was over, and Katara had no reason to fret, they could finally be together. And for the first time, he felt like nothing could ever tear them apart.

"Aang! Zuko has ordered a meeting to arrange the plans for the fire nation territories NOW! You need to go." Sokka yelled.

Katara broke the kiss and groaned. "Ugh, you have to go so soon?" Aang smiled.

"Yea… but you can come with me you know? You're a great negotiator." They both laughed. As they started walking inside the earth kingdom home they were staying in with the gang, Sukki came and snatched Katara to chat.

"Hey!" Squeaked Katara. "Hey Aang I'm borrowing Katara for a little while ok?" Sukki said giggling.

Then the two girls went inside a nearby room, locking the door. _What could they be talking about?_ Aang thought. As his curiosity got the best of him, he tiptoed to their room and put his ear to a crack in the door.

"-don't love him, you have to do something about it. You can't just let him think he has a chance with you even if it's a slim one.

" _What?!_ Thought Aang. He was… confused.

"I know I know I just don't want to drag him into this. And no matter what I do he still thinks he has a chance! I should have never been nice to him. I've also considered telling him who I really love but then it might cause problems…" whispered Katara. Now, Aang was about ready to open the door and demand them to tell him what was happening. But instead he decided it would be better to suppress it… for now.

As Aang and Katara flew on Appa on their way to the Fire nation, Katara thought about what Sukki said… "_Don't let him think he has a chance with you!"_

"Ugh!" Katara groaned.

"Well don't blame Appa for his slow flying." Said Aang coldly.

"Oh, no I'm not complaining about Appa. Just thinking." Katara replyed.

"What were you and Sukki talking about?" Aang asked suddenly. Katara froze. _Should I tell him?_ Thought Katara.

"Well, you know… girl stuff..."

Aang never felt so betrayed, so disappointed. He kept wondering whether he was the guy she loved… or if he was the other guy. Katara sensed a tense atmosphere and decided to cuddle up with Aang like they did when they traveled, now that they were a couple.

She crawled over the saddle on Appa's back and sat down next to Aang, resting her head on his shoulder and holding his hand. Aang couldn't decide if this was a good thing or if she was just playing him along. As she traced the tattoos on his hand and arm, he shivered and pulled away

. "Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"We're here." Aang said simply. He didn't want to fight with Katara. He loved her. If she truly loved someone else… he would accept that. But he wasn't going to give in without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever kataang

I own nothing

Aang and Katara arrived at Zuko's palace and were waiting to be escorted to the main chamber where Zuko was currently speaking with a General. Katara thought that Aang was feeling bad or was stressed but he kept insisting he wasn't the problem.

_Could he be mad?_ She thought. _Nah, I don't think so. He's a monk. He shouldn't hold grudges against people._

"Avatar Aang, Master Katara, Welcome." A guard greeted and bowed to them. "Fire Lord Zuko is waiting for you. Come this way."

Aang and Katara followed the Guard down a long hallway and into a double door room that seemed like a court. There, Zuko was sitting and organizing some papers on the table. He looked up quickly and began to put away the papers.

"You're dismissed." Zuko told the guard. He bowed and left.

"Aang! How are you? I'm sorry this was such on short notice…"

"It's ok." Aang said quickly. "I needed to get out and get fresh air."

Zuko nodded and turned to Katara.

"Hello Katara, are you staying also?" Zuko asked. "Yes, and I will be staying in Aang's room." Katara said with a glare at Zuko. Aang wondered…

"Waaaiiiittt, what?!" Aang exclaimed. Zuko laughed.

"Looks like you only just told Aang this. Katara, you are always welcome to spend the night in my-"

"No."Katara said. "I'd rather-"

"Zuko." Aang interrupted. "You said you needed my help? Well let's get started."

Katara was grateful Aang interrupted the tense atmosphere that was creating between Zuko and her. She needed to make sure he wouldn't interfere anymore. She needed to make sure there was nothing that could come between Aang and her.

The three sat down and Zuko showed Aang the map of the conquered Earth colonies. They drew plans, weighed problems, and guessed how it would affect the surrounding land and people. The Earth people were already integrated with the Fire Nation people that lived there and Zuko didn't want them to be forced to leave. Aang kept arguing that in order for all nations to be balanced, each nation had to be in its own nation. Katara sought the people's best interest and was torn between the two, but she came up with a brilliant idea.

"What if we assign a land where all nations live in harmony? So those from the mixed colonies can live there and other people can move there too."

Aang liked Katara's idea and was slowly starting to forget about why he was mad at Katara. Suddenly Zuko stood up.

"Well." Zuko yawned. "I'm afraid I'm no good half asleep so I must go to sleep now." He looked at Katara. " Would you like me to show you to your room?"

Katara was half asleep and didn't notice who was asking.

"Uhh sure." Katara replyed sleepishly. As they got up to leave, Aang felt a tug of jealousy and abruptly stood up.

"Zuko I will take her to OUR room instead. We need to talk."

Zuko frowned. His chance ruined. Aang and Katara then turned and left to go to their room as Zuko watched. _I'll steal her away from you Aang. She will be mine. _Zuko thought. But he felt guilty doing that to a friend. _Well, we will make it a game. _He smiled to himself._ Who will win her heart first?_

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara entered their guest room, amazed at how big it was.

"Wow."Aang said in awe. He looked at all the red and orange drapes with the dark wooden furniture neatly placed in the room.

"I know right?" Katara looked at Aang. She almost fell asleep but now she was wide awake with the small walk they had.

"Um Aang?" Katara whispered as he undressed to go to sleep.

"What is it Katara?" Aang sounded… dull.

"Are you… mad?"

Aang froze next to the bed. _Is now the right time to talk about this? I really don't want to hide anything from her but… _ Aang sighed.

"Yes. I'm… bothered by something. But it's ok,-"

"Why Aang?" Katara was desperate to know why he had been acting so distant lately.

"Katara, is it possible to love two people at the same time?" Aang asked. Katara's heart at that moment froze. _Could he… could he be in love with someone else? _

"I-I guess." Katara said slowly. "Aang… do you… do you love someone else?"

Aang's eyes widened in shock. He turned around to face Katara and saw her almost crying.

"What? Why on Earth would you think that Katara? I-I love you." Aang said blushing.

"Why did you ask me if it was possible to love two people then?" Katara asked crying now. Aang wiped her tears and grabbed her face with his hands. He looked her in the eyes and closed his eyes.

"I overheard you and Sukki talk about you loving someone and having someone you don't love follow you. I-I got worried and I became a little angry. I'm sorry for spying on you Katara." Aang opened his eyes to become shocked that Katara was smiling.

"It's fine Aang. Lets just trust each other from now on ok?" Aang smiled and nodded.


End file.
